Conventionally, in a stator of an inner-rot rotating electrical machine in which an armature is placed on the outer circumferential side of a field system, there is known a stator core which is divided into an annular yoke portion and an integrally formed tooth group for such a purpose of shortening the circumferential length of a coil (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The stator core disclosed in Patent Document 1 is stamped at one time from the same material. In a stator using this stator core, a rotor is stored on the inner side of the stator core. As a method for manufacturing the stator, a coil is wound on a group of teeth whose inner-circumferential-side ends are connected in the circumferential direction with a plurality of slots provided between these teeth, and then the tooth group is fitted to the inner side of an annular yoke portion from an axial direction, thereby manufacturing the stator. In the stator manufactured as described above, the length of a route of a coil end is minimized, and thus the circumferential length of a coil can be shortened.